


Inspiration

by mlpsc26



Series: Gems in the sky [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlpsc26/pseuds/mlpsc26
Summary: In an afternoon spent with Princess Luna, Rarity finds herself suddenly overwhelmed by all the things she didn't know she didn't know about herself and her newest client.





	

The bell on the shop door chimes.

“Welcome to Carousel Boutique! Where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique. I’ll be with you in just a moment,” I call from my inspiration room. I do so hate shouting, but I have been trying to pin this collar for a quarter of an hour and now it is just perfect.

“Thank you,” a quiet, yet oddly familiar voice responds.  “I’m in no rush.”

_Perhaps I’ll give this polite pony a small discount for indulging the creative process_ , I think as I finish securing the fabric. I take a step back to examine my work. It’s perfect! I’ve been working on it for Rainbow Dash for weeks. It’s the perfect blend of “rock and roll,” as Rainbow calls it, and sleek glitz. Black Satin for the vest, with Rainbow’s signature multicolored look for the high stiff 'popable' collar. “She’s going to look stunning!” I say out loud.

“Surely, Rainbow Dash will appreciate how you’ve captured her essence,” the quiet voice says directly behind me, startling me and making me jump back a bit bumping into her. “I apologize,” Princess Luna laughs softly. “I didn’t intend to intrude. “

“Oh, it’s quite alright Princess,” I flush and take a step so we’re looking at each other properly. “I apologize for making you wait. I didn’t realize- Oh, I do apologize. How can I help you, Princess Luna?”

She’s still smiling down at me. It’s a knowing, endearing smile as if I’m an adorable foal toddling and tripping over herself, which I suppose is how I might seem in this moment. 

“First, I ask that you relax. I’ve not come for any intimidating purpose, so you needn’t be so nervous.”

“I’m not nervous Princess Luna. I’m-“

“Second, I ask that you consult with your coat, which is standing entirely on end, about whether or not you are nervous.” I look down and clearly see that her assessment of my coat is entirely accurate. _How embarrassing!_ I think as I blush and try to hide for just a moment in my mane. Now I understand what Fluttershy finds so appealing about the gesture.

Gently, a hoof touches my shoulder bringing my attention back to the Princess’s kind smile. “Third, please tell me about the construction of this garment you’ve made for the Pegasus, Rainbow Dash. It’s simply fabulous.”

I’m blushing again. “I never knew you were interested in fashion, Princess Luna,” I say stepping forward to clear up some clutter so she can observe my creation from all angles.

“Fashion is often born in ponies’ dreams. I’m fascinated by how an image from the mind becomes real in the hooves of capable pony,” Luna responds thoughtfully. “Rainbow Dash is so brash. She’s like my sister’s sun on a hot day. But here, and in other pieces you’ve made for her, you give her so much focus. You capture and showcase her in unexpected ways.”

“Oh my, what lovely compliments Princess Luna, I’m quite speechless.’

“How unfortunate, for I did so want to hear about this piece,” she teases gently.

I take a deep breath to collect myself. “Well, you’re right Rainbow Dash is a difficult pony to design for, but in truth she’s one of my favorites.”

“Dare I guess your other favorites? Perhaps there are 4 specific others?” She says knowingly.

We both give a little laugh. “Well, yes. I do love designing for my friends. I’ve come to know them so well, you see. So, each new garment is a new homage to a friend. Rainbow Dash is so stingy with praise for anything though. She’s willfully disinterested in fashion. I recall one occasion where she said that a dress I’d made her was _awesome_. Although that certainly wasn’t the admiration I’d been hoping for, I also knew that it was the highest compliment Dashie would ever give. That dress was so much fun, but also so very tiresome; I worked on it for weeks, until I was quite sick of looking at it. All the effort was worth it in that moment though. Seeing my friend, and knowing the dress I’d made for her was just perfect. “ I sighed then continued. “This piece however has been a sheer delight, with the exception of that infernal collar. That’s what I was working on when you came into the shop. It has some atrocious angles that weren’t cooperating at all.”

“You’ve brought them into submission quite nicely.”

“Oh, thank you. In all honesty, I’m quite pleased. If I’m not mistaken, Rainbow Dash may like this piece enough to wear it more than once.”

“Is it for a special event, or where you just inspired by your friend?” I sense there’s a subtext to Luna’s question, but I don’t have enough to go on to ask about it.

“It’s for the Wonderbolts Charity Dinner,” I reply matter-of-factly. “Rainbow Dash has been invited to attend in honor of her performance at the Wonderbolt Academy.”

“Ah,” The Princess says understanding. “The Charity Dinner is one of my favorite events of the year.”

“It always seemed like such a lovely evening, although I’ve never had the chance to attend. I did try to convince Dashie to let me be her plus one, but she’s totally unwilling to take anypony. She says she doesn’t want her reputation as one of the most focused up and coming flyers in Equestria clouded by the perception that she’s dating somepony. I told her that it wouldn’t be a date, and we could tell that to everypony, but she wouldn’t listen. “ Then, leaning a little closer to Princess Luna and whispering I say, “In truth, I think she is interested in dating somepony, but doesn’t want to ruin her chances by appearing in public with me, which is much more forgivable.”

Princess Luna laughs, then considers for a moment. “Would you like to come to the event as my guest?”

“Wha-“ I stammer. “Oh Princess, I didn’t mean to appear to be fishing for an invitation. You are too kind, but I couldn’t possibly.” Her hoof softly pressing on my shoulder stops my rambling.

“My purpose in coming here today was to commission an outfit for that evening,” She states simply. “I’d be pleased to have you come with me, if you’d like to attend.” Then, after a brief pause she adds a little less confidently, “As you say, it needn’t be a date, just two ponies enjoying an evening together.”

I am shaking with barely contained excitement, when something about her last statement strikes me.

“Princess,” I’m tentative, not sure I’m brave enough for this question. “Would you like it to be a date?”

_Of course not, Rarity! She is a PRINCESS. She is LUNA. Even if she does want it to be a date, do I want it to be a date? Oh my goodness. Do I? Would I consider a date with Princess Luna? Certainly I would. Why shouldn’t I? She’s lovely; not just beautiful, but lovely. I’ve enjoyed having her here today, haven’t I?_

In the moments that my internal monologue runs its course, Luna becomes quite bashful. That is both an adorable and flattering enough answer to my question, but leaving things unsaid is not Luna’s style. After a moment she replies much more quietly and nervously than I’ve ever heard her speak, “Yes, if you’d like to.”

Her head is tipped down, so she’s peaking at me through her gorgeously long lashes (natural lashes too. No falsies for the Princess of the Night), a blush blooming on her cheeks. I step forward and gently touch her forehoof with my own, “I’d be simply delighted to attend with you, Luna.”

Even if the night is a disaster, Luna’s smile in that moment will make it all worth it.

“Now,” I say switching tones and leading the Princess back into the shop. “What should we do about your garment for the evening? Obviously, I’ll be making something entirely new, but did you see anything in the shop you like me to use as a starting point?”

“May I have a moment to look again?” Her tone is surprising. It isn’t quite as businesslike as I mine. It’s submissive in a way; almost like a child asking permission to go out and play.

“Of course, darling,” I reply warmly. “I’ll just go grab a couple of supplies, so I can get your measurements.”

I have so many ideas! How to capture Luna? That is a truly daunting task for such a mysterious, but well known pony.  Thoughts and design ideas flash in and out of my head as I picked up a pencil and tucked it behind my ear. I’ve never designed for her before. I’ve honestly never thought about a design for her before. _How shameful!_ I think to myself, as I pick up my measuring tape and notebook.

I’m just about to re-enter the shop when I catch glimpse of her through the curtain separating the workroom from the shop space. She’s looking at a simple gray leather motorcycle jacket. I’ve seen that look. That look is why I do what I do.

“You simply must take that with you,” I can’t stop myself from saying- interrupting her moment of solitude in the process.

“You’re very kind,” she replies. “But I daresay it was designed with a pony in mind, not an alicorn, and therefore isn’t likely to fit my larger stature.”

“On the contrary, it wasn’t designed with anypony in mind. Rather, I envisioned it as a piece for a stallion. However, I have very few stallions for customers, and none of them could do it justice anyway. So, I’ve had it tucked away on that rack for months. If it doesn’t fit, I believe the adjustments will be minor.” I’ve taken the jacket off its hanger and am holding it up for the princess. “Won’t you at least try it on and see? And, if it doesn’t fit, then I shall make you one!”

She considers the jacket for a moment, then nods. She sits and raises a hoof, so I can slide the jacket onto her lean frame. I notice instantly that it’s going to be just a little baggy through the shoulders, and it has no accommodation for her wings at all. She stands and lets the jacket settle onto her slim back. My mind is buzzing with a list of alterations. Then I see her face. She’s glowing.  I’m shocked.

“You like it?” I ask in disbelief.

“I do,” she replies. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Well,” I begin, trying to answer gently. She’s so excited about it. “It isn’t the best fit I’ve ever seen, and won’t it be bothersome to have it interfering with your wings like that?”

“In truth, I like that it hides them. I feel as though I could walk down a street- not unnoticed- just…”

“You could walk down the street as a normal, fabulously fashionable pony, rather than a Princess?” I clarify.

“Precisely,” she replies.

“I never would have imagined that was something you wanted. Now that you mention it, it does make sense though.” With that in mind I take another appraising look.  Then make my decision. “You shall have both.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, darling, this is the jacket you want, and it does look well on you. If standing out by blending in is what you want, then this is just the right thing.” I nearly giggle at the immediate foolish grin on her face, and then continue. “But, I’ve had a vision of what this jacket could be, and I’d like to make that one for you too.”

“You needn’t-“

“I think it might be just the perfect thing for the Charity dinner.” I say not letting her give me an excuse for why I shouldn’t do exactly what I want. “I do believe I’ll work it in a different color though. We don’t want anyone noticing your new signature style when you’re trying to be incognito.”

We both giggle at that.

“Alright,” I say determinedly. “It’s time for you to take that jacket off.” She looks surprised, as if she doesn’t quite understand me. “I still need to get your measurements, Princess.”

She smiles a beautiful, mysterious smile. “Oh, yes.” I’m left wondering what she thought I meant.

I help her out of the jacket and set it aside. Then I just stop myself from helping her out of the ever-present royal seal piece on her chest; the one that bears her cutie-mark. “Luna, would you like to be measured with or without this?” I ask, using my horn to direct her attention.

The question surprises her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be inappropriate.”

“You weren’t,” she says quietly.

“I’m sorry?”

“You weren’t inappropriate,” she says again.

She’s looking at the floor, and I’m not sure why. I step forward; perhaps too close, but at least I know she can see me looking up into her eyes. “Then what have I said or done to upset you so?”

She holds my eyes a moment too long, but I don’t look away. There’s so much going on there. Then, suddenly, she leans down and embraces me. I lean into her, feeling a need radiating from her that I hadn’t be cognizant of until now, but now that I am it’s clear that the feeling has been part of our interaction all afternoon.

“Princess-“

“Please,” she cuts me off. “Just Luna.”

“Alright.” I try again feeling sheepish, “Luna, do you want to talk about whatever it is that’s going on?”

She shakes her head, and doesn’t pull away. “Alright,” I say again.

After another long moment, she pulls away. “Thank you, Rarity.”

I shouldn’t be surprised to hear her say my name, but I am. More noticeably, I’m pleased.

“Of course, Princ-“ I stop myself, blushing. “I mean: of course, Luna.”

“To answer your question, I’d like to be measure without this,” she says with a gesture. “However, since I will be wearing it to the event, it seems best to have it accounted for in your measurements.”

I nod. She seems disappointed. “Perhaps I should take both sets of measurements,” I add and get immediately validated by her reaction. “I have several ideas for you that I’d like to see come to life, and at least one of them simply wouldn’t work with it.”

Suddenly she’s thoughtful. “I don’t want to create more work for you,” she says.

“Nonsense,” the word is out of my mouth before I can stop it. “I’ve never designed for you before, Princess. And to be honest, it’s going to be a bit of a challenge. I’m thoroughly invigorated by the idea.”

“I thought we agreed to you calling me Luna.” She says teasing me. “And do you mind explaining what you meant about a challenge?”

“Certainly,” I say. “But shall I measure whilst I pontificate?”

“Certainly.”

Normally, I have my customers stand on dais as I measure. That simply wasn’t necessary with the Princess.  I actually brought out a step for myself, so I could reach up to her shoulder.

We chat as I work. There are several additional measurements I want to take. I want everything to be perfect.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Luna prompts in a nervous voice “It will be a challenge to design for me?”

“Oh, in the most delightful way,” I assure her. Then I ramble on. Perhaps I ought to edit myself more carefully, but I’m too focused on the task at hand. “I don’t know you very well, do I? If this lovely afternoon together has shown me anything, it’s that you are so much more than the stereotype everypony thinks of. Who would have though a motorcycle jacket would catch your eye, or that it would look so stunning on you? And your passion for fashion- that thought about fashion beginning in dreams is inspiring. I’d love to capture that somehow. There’s a concept of eveningwear, but you aren’t the Princess of the evening. You’re the Princess of the Night.  I’m thinking about colors. I’d love to see you like a star, or the moon; a bright contrast against an endless sky. Oh my! IDEEEEAAAAA!”

I stop measuring, and close my eyes. I can see it, a white jacket against a dark, glittering skirt; Luna’s mane flowing and swirling like gentle clouds on a beautiful summer night.

I was in the middle of measuring her back when I stopped to visualize. She’s turned back to look at me now with a strange, but very pleased, smile. Suddenly, I’m realizing that I’m practically laying on her. I’ve draped myself across her back, as one might drape themselves across the rail of a fence.

“Oh my, I do apologize. I was quite overwhelmed for a moment.” I blush and try to get back to a more appropriate position without pressing my hooves into her back. It’s an awkward endeavor.

Luna lets out a little giggle, and then bends a little to one side letting me down. “It’s quite alright. I rather enjoyed your creative fit, and look forward to seeing the results.”

My blush is instant and deep.

She turns to face me properly. “Will your design require additional measurements, or have you recorded what you need?”

It takes me a moment to collect myself. Why am I acting like such a silly little filly? Why is it so disarming to have smiling in that warm and patient way? Suddenly, the underlying tension of the afternoon feels so present. I haven’t stopped to consider that Princess Luna has asked me on a date, or that I’ve accepted the offer. I haven’t considered these things, and I can’t consider them now. I’ve been asked a question.

“I have what I need for your outfit for the Charity dinner, but I would still like to measure you sans accouterments if you don’t mind.” I try to sound confident and in control. The act is pretty thin, but she lets me get away with it.

“Of course,” she says removing the item.

It’s startling how different she looks. She isn’t plain by any means, she’s- amazing. I’ve asked the question, before I realized I was even thinking is. “Would you mind removing your crown as well?”

I’m staring, and I’m not hiding it. She’s staring right back as she removes the small  crown from her head and sets it with her other things.

Suddenly, I’m looking at a pony I’ve never seen before. She’s vulnerable and beautiful. She’s tall, but her demeanor has an almost childlike quality; as if she wants to suddenly reach out and start a game of tag, but won’t because of the required decorum she’s all too aware of. Slowly, I circle her, taking her in. If I’m perfectly honest, I’m not looking at her like a designer at all. I’m looking at her like- an admirer, which I suppose I am.

She’s watching me look at her, doubt and confusion playing across her eyes just below a thin layer of control. I want to reassure her. I haven’t worked through all my own feelings about our time together yet, but there’s nothing confusing or uncertain about what I’m thinking right now. So, I tell her what I’m thinking: “You’re stunning Luna.”

She bows her head to hide a blush. I step forward as before, too close, so she must either close her eyes or look into mine. “Absolutely, beautiful,” I say, and watch her shy, unbelieving smile.

I take a small step back and -for the first time since she arrived- I look at the clock. “Oh my! You have been here for over two hours. I do apologize for taking up so much of your time. I’m afraid I’ve put you woefully behind for any other engagements you may have had this afternoon. I’m so sorry, Princess. I’ll just get these last few measurements, and then you can be on your way.”

Maniacally, I’m trying to wrap the tape around the base of her neck to get the measurement I need, but my horn isn’t cooperating and I’ve almost dropped the tape twice. I’m a fumbling mess of nerves, on the heels of having been completely overwhelmed by her.

I’m so caught up in trying to get control of my measuring tape and pencil that I don’t notice her lean down, so her mouth is close enough that her lips brush ear as she says, “Calm yourself. I am in no rush, nor should you be. I am no Princess today, just Luna.”

She nuzzles me gently before pulling away, which both calms my nerves, and makes my heart feels like it might beat itself out of my chest.

I’ve closed my eyes for a moment, and when I reopen them she’s still there and she’s still beautiful. I feel a strong urge to panic fighting with an equally strong urge to take my time with the process of getting these last few measurements. I could stand a little closer than necessary; brush against her in a purposeful but accidental fashion. Is that what I want? The thudding in my chest makes up my mind for me.

I clear my throat and say, “Hold still please, Luna.”

She smiles and retorts, “Have I not been a sufficiently compliant mannequin today?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to-“ I stop short and her mischievous smile. “I’ve missed being teased again, haven’t I?”

She simply nods. Then I step forward and resume measuring her. The process is too familiar for me, too routine. I don’t know how to make it flirtatious like I know it could be, so I just focus on getting the numbers I need. It only takes a couple of minutes then I’m done.

“All done,” I say setting my tools aside and writing a quick note of inspiration about the vision I had for her outfit. When I turned around, I see that her royal seal is back around her neck and her crown is nestled next to her horn again.

_My Luna is gone,_ I pout to myself. Sparing only a momentary second thought to my own phrasing- _MY Luna?_

_Yes,_ I think decisively. _She hasn’t been obtuse about her feelings for me today, nor have my own feelings been unclear. I shall consider their origins at another time. For now, I simply acknowledge that today I feel as though I’ve seen a Luna that showed herself just for me, and I look forward to seeing her again._

“I hope you have sufficient time and energy for your task, Rarity,” She says interrupting my thoughts. “You’ve not finished the garment for Rainbow Dash, and -judging from your delightful outburst earlier- what you have in mind for my may not be simple. “

“Oh, darling, you make it sound as if it’s going to be hard,” I say with a soft toss of my mane. I don’t mention that on top of designing for her and Rainbow Dash, I simply must design something new for myself if I am to attend the event without looking like a fool.

She crosses to me and says, “I daresay you won’t be sleeping much, but when you do I promise to do all I can make the dreams sweet ones.” It is just about the sweetest thing anypony has ever said to me, including Spike and all of his lovestruck nonsense.

“Thank you, Luna,” is all I can think to say. 

She nods in reply, then turns to leave. Suddenly, I don’t want her to go. I’ll do anything to make her stay.

“Luna,” I almost shout her name, and she turns back.

“Yes?”

“I….I just-“ I’m stammering again. “I wanted to say that…”

Thankfully, she takes the hint and crosses back to me. Then, she leans down and plants a very soft kiss on my cheek. “I shall miss you too. Perhaps I shall find time to come visit you again before our date.”

“Oh yes, you’ll have to come for at least one fitting!” I say without thinking and she laughs. It is a joyful laugh. She isn’t laughing at me, just genuinely enjoying my idiosyncrasies.

“Of course,” she manages to say. She leans down to me again, and for a glorious moment I think she’s going to kiss me, but she stops. Our horns are almost touching. I can nearly feel the energy sparking between them. I wonder, given her age and experience, can she actually feel it?

“Farewell, Rarity. I shall see you very soon.”

“Farewell, my Luna.” Like so many other things today, the words have escaped my mouth unbidden, but I don’t regret them; especially now that I can see her smile. She gives me one more quick nuzzle then walks out of the boutique. Her new jacket slung across her back.

I force myself to stand still and breathe for one for minute. And then…

“Opalescence, darling, we have our work cut out for us. Let’s get to work.”  


End file.
